Kirkland Brothers
by The Kirklands
Summary: Join the Kirkland brothers in watching their life progress as they become carefree brothers who joke around at drinking parties to fathers who hold responsibility, how will they deal with slowly being pulled apart and will they get back together like it used to be. Also join Scotland as he tries to begin a refreshing relationship with France but the only thing in the way is Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new story and even a new couple I am trying out for the first time, Now this story is a mix of FRUK and Scotland X France but to be clear its pro France X Scotland, so if you don't like this couple please don't read, I have plenty of FRUK available to read if this is the case. WARNING This story will also contain swearing, flirting, possible sexual themes, Mpreg and some historical or political arguing between Scotland and England so please don't leave me nasty messages on the matter, its only for the story so please enjoy and if not please don't read. Thank you and multiple chapters are already written and waiting to be edited.**

 **This story is in script form as it was written by myself and Vanti my writing partner so I hope you don't find the layout and sentences confusing, they are in order of who played who so two scenes can often be going on at once.**

* * *

Arthur; come on it's not that big and scary * walking towards a castle during a storm like its normal*

Francis: This looks like a cliché scene from a movie where we enter an old haunted castle *trying to cover his hair with a jacket*

Arthur: Well thats why I don't come here often * knocks on the front door, waits a few minutes and then let's himself in*

Alistair; oi! I always tell ya wipe yer feet before letting herself in!

Ollie: *reading a book next to the fire place* Not that it will do any difference. The floors need to be washed anyways

Kenneth: *yelling from upstairs* OY! IS ARTHUR HERE!?

Francis: I didn't know.. Your brothers were going to be here.. ^^'

Alistair; I swear I'll kill ya if you bad mouth my castle again ollie or I'll let you walk home * grinding teeth together and snatches Francis' and Arthur's coats off of them before it makes a mess and puts them in a radiator*

Francis: Merci Allistar ^^'

Kenneth: *runs downstairs* I dibs cooking dinner!

Arthur: =M='... I wanted to cook... they always do this

Alistair: *Sighs*... Kenneth...you know the routine... We all cook that's what mum agreed since Arthur always caused a fuss

Kenneth: *pouts* Aw man. Arthur why do you have to ruin everything!

Alistair; *mumbles* cause he is the needy, stubborn brother...

Arthur; I heard that... * looks to Francis* you'll suggest my cooking right?

Francis: Ehhhh... Only if burnt soup is considered a first class dish

Alistair: * laughs* he agrees, fine Arthur and Francis no cooking for you two today, you just got here afterall, I'll show ya around the castle *smoking and walking towards a stone staircase up this way*

Arthur; =M=' I know where it is jeez...I'll take Francis there

Alistair; don't get snappy at me Arthur, don't make me put earmuffs on ma's urn

Francis: Les garçon ^^' calmer vous s'il the plait

Arthur:... * Calms down and follows Alistair*

Alistair; * walks upstairs, down a hallway and then another set of stairs* here is your floor, it has a bathroom, two bedrooms and a small laundry room and dont be loud cause ollie has his room up here

Arthur; what are you assuming Francis and I will do to make that much noise!?

Francis: Hon hon hon~ don't worry about it mon ami

Ollie: OmO I feel uncomfortable...

Alistair; not under my roof you won't =n=' anyway get settled and unpack * walks to the staircase and slips on a rather shiny and neat pair of shoes delicately placed before the stairs in a manner Briton would be most disappointed making Alistair fall down the entire set of stairs*

Arthur; OxO...

Francis: By the way why did you bring me here Angleterre? I don't see any reason to be here exactly ^^'

Arthur;... I brought you here cause my brother's are annoying =M=

Alistair; ARTHUR! I RECOGNIZE THOSE SHOES! *slowly getting up with both hands but one is wracked in pain and he flops back down on it yelling in agony*

Francis: O-O Est-tu correct Écosse? (Écosse is Scotland in French)

Arthur; of course he is fine * smiles and waves it off as he goes to his room to unpack*

Alistair; that little shit broke my arm *gets up with his good arm and takes a tartan scarf tying it into a sling and looks to his brothers*... Spit in his dinner =-='

Ollie: Gladly.

Kenneth: Oy! Ally! Did y'a tumble?

Francis: *walks into his room * Wow... C'est très beau starts unpacking things

Alistair; I may have slipped on a pair of shoes ma always put aside for the idiot upstairs... Again... *walks to the kitchen* ill just put some cream on it and it will be back to normal

Arthur; *finished unpacking and walks to France's room sighing and propping himself on the bed* they haven't scared you off yet have they?

Francis: Non not yet. I'm rather entertained to be honest.

Kenneth: I'll put some REALLY hot spices in Arthur's salmon. He'll get a Big Bang outta that

Arthur; O-o what is that supposed to mean?

Alistair; =M=' you mean my toilet will...hell naw I ain't cleaning that! Just spit in it or something alright * sits down and seems agitated from pain*

Francis: I haven't seen some of your brothers in a very long time, let alone all of you out in one house.

Ollie: Oy Alistair. Do you need any pain medication or maybe some ice?

Arthur;... You've met my brother's before? I mean maybe glanced at them before I guess *seems annoyed at that*

Alistair; * looks back at ollie giving him a death glare and then looks back to his arm*... I'm fine

Ollie: * rolls his eyes* Oh stop being a wuss. *grabs an ice pack* it's not like you have anyone to impress.

Francis: I don't know Ireland and Wales very much.. But me and Scotland use to know each other quite well.

Alistair;... Fine... *huffs* can you phone a doctor for me...my arm is broken...

Arthur;... How well *narrows eyes*

Ollie: *gives Alistair the icepack* Alright just give me a moment. *takes the phone and starts dialling a phone number*

Francis: Oh you know.. Just as friends. *thinks:* why did I bring this up..

Alistair: *hangs head down and leans on his healthy elbow* stupid shoes...I've not broken a bone in hundreds of years

Arthur; good...remember I'm the important one, you stay with me

Kenneth: The last time that I recall you breaking a bone you were crying like a baby!

Francis: *looks a little surprised* Arthur? Est-tu jaloux?

Alistair: =M=' I WAS a kid...

Arthur; of course I'm not! Why would I, I'm the best out of all my brother's anyway * smiles nervously*

Kenneth: I remember how you were claiming to be a strong man that never cries! Then y'a tumbled and broke the exact same arm! You were crying a river! *laughs*

Ollie: *Reading a book* get back to cooking would y'a.

Francis: *chuckles* Tu est jaloux~

Alistair; don't remind me =-=' *sighing* just cause yer the oldest doesn't mean you didnae cry either, just we weren't born tae see it

Arthur; =M=! I am not! You love me right?

Kenneth: Never cried once in my life =3= *burns hand on the stove * AHH! MOTHER OF GOD THAT BURNS! QnQ OLLIE GET ME SOME ICE!

Ollie: I'm busy *flips page of the book he's reading*

Francis: Bien sûr~

Alistair; *chuckles and stands up giving Kenneth his ice pack* here ya big baby have mine *puts it on the burn*

Arthur; good =3= you are loyal to me and only me forever

Kenneth: T^T thanks Alli... Can we never bring this up again?

Francis: Don't you think you're moving too quickly

Alistair: *smirks* sure thing now dinner, ollie you phoned that doctor yet?

Arthur;... You arent completely committed to me =-= knew it, it's my brother's isn't it

Ollie: I can't a connection with this storm.

Francis: Quoi?! Non non non! Since when were your brother part of this?

Alistair; *groans* fine * walks to the kitchen and takes a pan out with his good arm and begins cooking* We will just continue then, Kenneth you just sit there and don't touch the stove * snickers*

Arthur; when you mentioned my brother!

Kenneth: Fine T^T ... I guess I'll chop vegetables

Ollie: Yes Ken. Cut off a finger while you're at it

Francis: This isn't anything between us nor was there ever!

Alistair; aye he is right *laughs* don't even try tae cook, your flustered and agitated, though you could get the girls upstairs tae come down

Arthur;... Fine I'll trust you *puffs cheeks out in a huff, suspicious since France and Scotland are the same age*

Kenneth: *groans* Fine. *walks out of the kitchen and runs upstairs*

Francis: *sighs and continues unpacking* good... *hears Kenneth running up the stairs*

Alistair; *feels strange and looks down seeing his tartan scarf covered in blood, his eyes widen and he looks to Ollie not wanting to stress him out* uhh did you hear that? I think my horse is needin some more hay be back in a min *hurries outside*

Arthur; =M='...great...what do you want * calls to outside*

Ollie: But I alre- sighs Alright. *keeps an eye on the food*

Kenneth: *lets himself in* Guess who burned their hand?

Alistair; shit shit! *walks out in the rain to the side of the castle and slides his back down the side*... What would da do... *gives a light chuckle* forget that I'm doing what he would be doing...

Arthur: =_=... You?

Kenneth: *nervous laugh* Yup! ^^' Also, Alistair wants you two to come downstairs now.

Francis: D'accord ^^' Thanks for telling us..

Alistair; *closes his eyes and begins to relax falling asleep in the rain*

Arthur; alright * stands up and walks out the room not waiting for Francis and takes his shoes off at the the stairs this time*

Kenneth: ... Y'a said something didn't y'a?

Francis: ... Oui... *stands and walks out of the room making his way to the kitchen with Kenneth*

Kenneth: Oy Ollie! Where did Alistair go?

Ollie: We went to tend to the horses.

Francis: In the rain?

Ollie: He really likes his horses.

Arthur; * shrugs* he is always weird and strange... *sits down at the dining table* what is for dinner?

Alistair; *wakes up pale and soaking wet*

Ollie: Salmon and chips.

Francis: *thinks:* What an interesting selection of foods ^^'

Alistair; *walks back in and coughs with his trousers caked in mug from the stables and shirt soaked abs*... Horses are fine

Arthur; bloody hell! Your filthy! Get changed and see a doctor

Arthur; *Sighs and stands up rolling his sleeves*... I'll try and help him to bed, please tell me someone has medical experience besides me

Ollie: I have a little.. Doesn't your French boyfriend have some?

Arthur; he isn't my boyfriend * looks pissed off * and I doubt he can look at blood without fainting

Alistair; *Arthur was ranting soo much he already made his way to his bedroom and was undergoing the problem of getting his wet clothes off*

Francis: *found some towels but quickly realized that he was lost* Merde... *walks around for a while before noticing a room that has a light turned on . mumbles:* Might be Kenneth. He can tell me where to go, *allows himself in and notices Alistair trying to get his clothes off* OxO Je m'excuse. *How rude of me to forget to knock on the door.*

Alistair; hmmp? *looks to Francis dazed * naw it's okay *in the darkness of the room he almost looked like Arthur facially from the lack of the shining red colour showing through the shadows* can ya help me...my arm is broken and I can't get my shirt off around it

Francis: hm? D'accord *walks over and helps Alistair take his shirt off, sees the wound and bites his lip* That's not good.. I'll go get some disinfectant and bandages. *wraps Alistair in the blanket before making his way towards the door*

Alistair; wait!...don't go...

Francis: *stops and turns around* Is there anything else you need? *puts on a smile*

Alistair;... C..can you wait with me and let my brother's get that stuff... *tear up alittle* last time I was in this position was when my ma was around...I miss her, can you keep me company

Francis: *looks a little shocked* .. D'accord. *walks back into the room and sits down on the bed*

Alistair;... Thanks...wait... Mecci or something? Is that what you say? * smiles and knows he probably got it wrong cause he tried to say merci*

Francis: *chuckles* Merrci. You have to roll the 'r's

Alistair; *smiles* Merci *says it perfectly*

Francis: Bravo! Wow you actually got it right! *smiles* Remember when I use to try to teach you but you could never get it right

Alistair; yeah * lightly chuckles* but I did that just to tease you, I wish I could learn your language properly, it's a beautiful language *holds Francis' hand* maybe I'll have to try and learn again

Francis: *feels his heart beat a little faster* O-oui ^^' maybe I can try to teach you again

Alistair; I would love that *in the dark he looks like a happier and more appreciating Arthur only giving Francis compliments* Arthur hasn't been dragging you around has he?

Francis: O-of course not gently *pulls his hand away* he's nice to have around. Although I do wish he would stop denying our relationship to other people. ^^'

Alistair; ah I was wondering about that * looks hand * sorry was I alittle cold or bloody? *laughs* no matter, thanks for the company atleast, can't see why my bro would deny his relationship anyway, romance is something to savour and treasure not to hide and ignore pretending it doesn't exist, isn't that right?

Francis: Oui! That's exactly what I've been trying to tell Arthur! *flops down on the bed and closes his eyes* I don't understand why he wants to keep it hidden...

Alistair;...well my Glenngary is off tae ya up with that for all these years, your stronger than I could be, how can you still love him through that?

Francis: *lets out a half-hearted chuckle* Je ne suis pas sûre.. Love works in ways that people will never understand.. Like no matter how much someone hurts you, you can't just suddenly stop loving them

Alistair;... Je vous aime

Francis: *opens eyes and quickly sits up* Q-quoi?! You're serious? *face is flushed and heart is racing*

Alistair: ahh! *breathes through his clenched teeth, the Frenchman's sudden action causes the bed to move hurting his arm* aye i mean it, boy you move fast

Francis: Sorry ^^' I didn't mean to hurt your arm... *looks down and bite his lip* I... I'm sorry Alistair. I'm in a relationship with your brother. I can't just leave him..

Alistair; I understand that and I've come to terms with this * smiles almost like Francis accepted his confession even though he knows full well he didn't*

Francis: *looks over at Alistair and couldn't help but feel bad, thinks: Why am I so conflicted about this? I've had many people ask me out and I've declined their offers without a problem... Why am I so bothered about this*... Look Alistair-

Kenneth: *runs into the room with a smile on his face* Alli! There you are! I was wondering where you ran off to! *looks at Francis and his smile grows larger* Thanks for keeping an eye on him while I was trying to find him! I got the bandages!

Alistair; thanks kenneth now come here *takes the bandages and cuts a long strand off and wraps it around kenneth's burnt hand * remember to take care of yourself too, as elder brothers we gotta stay healthy to keep the peace *chuckles * now you can wrap me up

Kenneth: *smiles and wraps Alistair's arm* Geez I wonder who will end up hurt next *chuckles*

Alistair; no one if I can help it, I don't want to clean blood oot of ma carpet * shakes his head with a smile* I think my arm is broken, I wish Arthur would put his shoes away...out of all the soldiers he sent to Scotland to kill me his shoes accomplished more wounds on me

Kenneth: *laughs* Crazy ain't it?! *finishes wrapping Alistair's arm*

Ollie: *walks into the room* Oy! Supper's ready.

Alistair;... It was meant to be dinner...

Ollie: R-right... *has been watching too much American television but would never admit it* Whatever just hurry along would you?

Francis: Alright ^^' *stands up and walks out of the room*

Kenneth: Woo! ^^ *runs out of the room*

Ollie: *waits till Francis and Kenneth are gone* ... Looks like y'a do have an eye on someone.

Alistair; what are you blabbing on about =_=

Ollie: I've seen it too many times *leans against the doorway with a smirk* You like the Frenchman don't you?

Alistair: of course I do *smiles* he is my longest and almost only ally, I have been by his side supporting him atleast 500 years longer than Arthur even claims to date, I gifted him my Queens in protection and my supplies

Ollie: You've got yourself in quite the pickle didn't y'a bud.

Alistair; I don't see it like that though I'm just going to keep my distance unless little English boy lays his hands on my greatest ally, Arthur gained my support through blood but Francis gained it from trust and respect, I know which one I would lay a hand on at this moment

Ollie: You older folk sure are complicated. C'me on. Dinner's ready. *leaves the room and makes his way downstairs*

Alistair; * smiles and slowly stands up walking downstairs with a loose bandaged up arm carefully still at his side* what did ya manage to cook

Arthur; =M=' salmon and potatoes...it wasn't that nice...next time I cook got it

Kenneth: It's better then your burnt rocks =w=

Ollie: *holds in his laughter*

Francis: *hiding the grin on his face*

Alistair: *snickers* alright that's enough, I'm in no mood to split up any fights between you and Arthur * he says looking to Ollie* I might retire to my bed early tonight if you can watch them Kenneth *begins eating and quickly finishes*

Arthur; =M='... He starts the fights...

Kenneth: Why is Ollie in change? He isn't even the oldest.

Ollie: I'm more mature then all of your combined that's why. No offence Francis.

Francis: ^^' None taken.. *nervous chuckle*

Alistair: =M='... I said Kenneth your in charge while looking at Ollie...

Kenneth: yessss.

Ollie: But he's got the intelligence of a pineapple =m=

Alistair; and you lost to him what does that say * smiles* aww calm down Ollie * whispers to Ollie* I'm only making him in charge because he can't handle not winning unlike you, take it like a man the way da taught you alright *ruffles the Irishman's hair*

Arthur; =_=' I'm not in the running for in charge?

Alistair; =M='... I still have that image of you as a child putting a pencil up your nose...naw your not in the running... That picture terrifies me that you lead us

Ollie: Just leave it be =3=

Kenneth: Okay guys! Let's eat already!

Alistair; I just did? * raises an eyebrow * We could eat anytime you wanted *stands up taking his plate away* ill be upstairs relaxing if any of me walks away

Arthur: *looks to Francis* can you eat this food?

Francis: *takes a bite of the fish* ... Yeah. ^^' *thinks:* It's not the best, but it's not toxic either..

Kenneth: *finishes his plate in a matter of seconds* Done! ^^

Arthur; well alright, we can cook something later if we need to *continues playing with his food*

Shuggy; * a deerhound whimpering for food by Ollie's side*

Ollie: =_= *takes a piece of fish and gives it to the poor dog* Ken you're going to have a stomach cramp.

Kenneth: No I'm not!

Francis: *notices Arthur isn't eating ... whisper to Arthur* Is something wrong?

Arthur: *whispers* I just don't like the food here that's all...I'll be fine frog...

Shuggy; *barks and jumps up hugging Ollie, being his height when he sits down the dog manages to lick the Irishman's face*

Ollie: SHUGGY NO! *chair tips over, in attempt to save himself from falling the try's to grabs the table but ends up flipping over his plate making the food scatter everywhere. he ends up falling to the floor with food all over him* =_=

Shuggy; *licking up the food along with Alistair's 5 other dogs*

Arthur;... If they were women you would be all set Ollie =_=

Kenneth: *laughing so much that he practically rolling on the floor*

Ollie: SHUT UP! OmO OW! Don't step there you dog!

Arthur; im going to go to my room before those filthy dogs even turn to look at me, this suit is not for dog hairs to crawl on. Good day * walks off to his room*

Shuggy; * barks and looks up face covered in food seeing Kenneth... staring at him thinking of running over*

Kenneth: HAHAHA- OmO OWWW STOMACH CRAMP!

Ollie: I told you so! *struggling to get back up*

Francis: ^^' I'm going to go as well. Thanks for the diner.* finished half of it and gave the rest to the dogs, runs to catch up to Arthur* Allo Arthur~

Arthur; huh? * looks back to Francis* oh good your joining me, I know my brothers slack off too much it's very unprofessional

Francis: Oh they're just having fun messing around. There's no problem with that

Arthur:... *makes no comment and continues to walk to his room* did you catch up to me to arrange some plans or Something?

Francis: Well. I was thinking that we could just spend some time together that's all. ^^

Arthur; doing what? *turns to Francis*

Francis: Tu sais, snuggling, kissing... Something intimate maybe~

Arthur; O-o no...! Jeez uhh... *blushes and backs off into his room slowly*

Alistair; *sticks his head out of his door while leaning his body on the doorframe smoking* go on arthur~ give the Frenchman a cuddle and a kiss, he came here all the way for you *grins* don't make me push you against him

Francis:* thinks: * Geez Alistair what are you doing? Non non c'est correct. I might've been rushing things.* looks at Arthur and smiles* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you in anyway ^^'

Arthur;... *looks at his brother annoyed and runs over to Francis lightly kissing him on the cheek and then running off to his room*

Alistair; there you got a little thank you *smiles and walks back into his room.*

Francis: *smiles, thinks:* At least it's something~, *walks into his room*

Alistair; oi hang on a sec Frenchman, get in here! I need your opinion, you know arty stuff

Francis: Hm? D'accord *walks into Alistair's room*

the room was tall and bright with stained glass windows, the walls mounted with ancient artifacts like swords, flags, uniforms and of course paintings, the floor was a deep red carpet while the walls were a crimson colour, the bed against the wall and to the center was curtained and silk

Alistair; *standing infront of an large painting leaning against his wardrobe he hummed holding a small paintbrush compared to the size if canvas mounted on a golden tinged frame* do you think they look realistic enough? *the painting was of a beautiful blond haired woman with bright green eyes known only as the kirkland's mother while on her right behind her shoulder was a tall red headed man with a glare similar to Arthur's grumpy face and strong green eyes known as their father Caledonia* what do you think?

Francis: *stares at the picture in awe* ... What do I think? This is absolutely amazing! C'est magnifique!

Alistair; *looks to Francis in disbelief* really?! You think so?

Francis: Oui! I've seen so many pieces of art out there. This is better them some that I see in museums!

Alistair; now your just trying to flatter me *laughs and puts his paintbrush down* it has taken me many years to do though and it's still not complete * stands up and looks at the painting Properly* you know Arthur always reminded us of da even though he wasn't around after Arthur's birth

Francis: *studies the painting and nods* He does look like him in many ways.

Alistair; im sure da would have loved Arthur the most out of all of us, though he was defeated by Rome early on

Francis: I'm sorry to hear that... Arthur never really told me about your family before...

Alistair; he wouldn't would he...ma loved him the most and no doubt da would have, WHY! Why must he be the favourite in everything! pissed off WHY CANT WE BE EQUALLY ENTITLED! * throws a sword from the wall at the painting and stands there panting * what did I inherit from my family... A couple of rusty swords from da and my appearance

Francis: Calmez vous! I'm sure there's more than just rusty swords...

Alistair; *his green eyes glowing with uncontrolled magic, he started to calm down and he slowly went back to normal and upon seeing the painting torn he bit his lip and pulled the sword out desperately trying to mend the painting* im sorry I hope my brother's didnae hear that

Francis: *gives Alistair a sympathetic look and pats him on the shoulder* I have a feeling you've been keeping that bottled up for a while ^^'

Alistair;... You know your Joan...the one England killed

Francis: *bites his lip* ... Yeah? What about her?

Alistair; he has done that to me more than 5 times! He slaughtered my Queen, he slaughtered William Wallace! He slaughtered my ancient language and yet here I am giving him my spare room and feeding him dinner! Just...because ma told me to...he disembowled ny chances of being independent and free...

Francis: *sighs* I could never really understand how you feel. I've been independent for my whole life... But loosing someone you care about. Heck, your queen was practically French. She was a nice lady... It's such a shame... She didn't deserve it

Alistair; what about the other Queens people forget! I've had atleast 10 royals die in their first weeks of being born because they were a threat to the English for independence huh!... I don't know if I can contain this anymore... *eyes glowing green again*

Francis:* looks at Alistair in the eyes* Look you need to calm down.. Please. I know you're angry but anger isn't going to get you anywhere.

Alistair; *quickly Calms down*... I need to see my brother's...they always help when I'm like this...excuse me.. *hurries past him down the stairs*

where the sword struck the painting it was visible that the sword was halfway through the wall behind it too

Francis: *bites his lip mumbles* such a beautiful painting... *sighs* ... *takes a needle and some thread*

meanwhile

Ollie and Kenneth are sitting on the chesterfield, frowning, with their hair messier then usual

Alistair; *walks downstairs eyes still glowing green from his rage earlier, all the Kirkland brothers possessed the same green eyes and magic qualities some stronger than others* yo want to drink whiskey together I need to relax... *takes a shot glass out of the cupboard and grips it soo tightly it breaks into thousands of pieces*... Guess in still angry

Ollie: Having Mum issues?

Kenneth: What kind of question is that captain obvious?

Alistair; *growls* It's not ma issues! * launches a shot glass at Ollie with his magic in frustration*

Ollie: *dodges it* woah woah there. We're suppose to be drinking from the glasses not throwing them

Alistair; *eyes widen* at what he did I'm sorry Ollie...didnae mean to take it out on you...knew this would happen when I finished that bloody painting

Ollie: Aye it's fine. It's not as bad as that time where Kenneth-

Kenneth: OY! We do not speak of that time. We agreed on this Ollie.

Alistair: *smiles and laughs at Kenneth and ollie* you two me up ye idiots, I love you guys

Kenneth: Love y'a too you little rascal. Now pass me a shot would y'a!

Ollie: Don't get drunk this time Ken. I am not cleaning up your mess again =_=

Alistair; you talking piss or vomit here Ollie cause my carpet doesn't want either *pouring shots*

Kenneth: =3= it was only that one time!

Ollie: Yeah. That one time you actually remembered. The rest of the times you blamed it on the dogs.

Alistair; my dogs do nothing of the sort *slides a shot to each brother * they are gentle little whippersnappers *lets Shuggy lick a few bits of alcohol into his mouth before he drinks it down in one*

Ollie: *drinks one down* another one please

Kenneth: *attempts to flip the alcohol down like his younger brothers but choke on the drink * GAK! *coughing*

Alistair; =_=... Kenneth I think you've had enough

Kenneth: What?! But it's my first one! C'me on Al gimme another chance!

Alistair; * groans and pours his brothers another one each* come here Shuggy come to papa~! *lets the giant dog sit in his lap* your my soul mate aren't ya buddy! *pets him and lets him drink shot glass*

Ollie: That's gross mate!

Kenneth: Oh come on the poor pups gonna be sick!

Ollie: oh please the dog can hold his alcohol better then you can!

Kenneth: OmO That's not true! *gulps down the shot*

Alistair; stop arguing over my dog =M= this dog is my life * petting it till it growls contently* it knows it's limit, besides I live in this huge castle alone

Ollie: Aye *speaks in a hushed voice* but he wishes he had the Frenchman with him

Kenneth: Ohhhhhhh is that so

Alistair; *Sighs* look guys that isnae gonna happen, ma even told me I probably wasnt going to get married or have kids, I'm more of a fighter and leader than peaceful

Kenneth: Oh a fighter y'a say! *whispers to Ollie* Maybe he's one in bed too

Ollie: *slams fist on the table trying to hold back the giggles coming from his mouth* SHUT IT WOULD YA!

Alistair; =w=' don't make me send my dogs on you...and yes I'm great in bed of course

Lassie; *wanders upstairs and finds Francis Barking cheerfully for a pet*

Ollie: *spits out the shot he was drinking down* DAMN IT AL!

Kenneth: *laughing*

Francis: *jumps a little from the sudden scare the dog gave him, turns around and looks at the dog* ... Alright fine *pets the dog behind the ears*

Alistair; *laughs* what? Wasn't like I was gonna say I'm awful shite in bed am I?

Lassie; *almost purrs as she is pet and leans into his hand*

Ollie: Well of course not bud! I just wasn't expecting it!

Francis: *using a puppy dog voice* Tu est très adorable~ Oui tu l'ai, Oui tu l'ai! (You are so adorable. Yes you are. Yes you are (It doesn't sound as stupid when you're saying it irl XD))

Alistair; I'm thinking...Maybe I'll adopt a baby or I dunno...get a roommate...I'm starting alittle lonely and I can't have you all here 24/7

Lassie: * wags her tail and snuggles into him*

Kenneth: Don't adopt a kid, they'll end up dying from old age before you look a day older.

Francis: Tu est une belle chiot ^^ *stops Lassie and turns back around* Mais je doit finir quelque chose *continues to carefully stich up the painting that Alistair had slashed with a sword*

Alistair;...Kenneth I'm lonely...

Lassie; * jumps on Alistair's bed and cuddles into it with a soft toy in her mouth*

Kenneth: *sighs* I know buddy...* pats Alistair on the shoulder* Why don't y'a come see me once and a while, you can also visit Ollie

Ollie: *had been pouring himself shots and lost count of how many he's drank* heh heh... Yup!

Francis: *smiles at the small companionship he has and continues stitching the painting. The stitching doesn't look obvious and is very well done*

Alistair; I guess * tries to smile and ignore his drunk brother from across the table* just feels different though

Lassie; * fallen asleep on her master's bed*

Kenneth: *smiles sympathetically at Alistair* You'll find someone.. I know it.

Francis: *finishes stitching* Fini! ^^ I did a better job then I thought I would! ... *realizes that he didn't get permission to fix it or alter the painting * OwO;;, merde I hope he likes it.. *sighs and looks over at the sleeping dog* ^^ She's so cute

Alistair;... Kenneth your older than me and you still haven't...how can you be so sure *smirks knowing he will hear an excuse in a minute*

Arthur; *walks over to Francis' room half asleep and knocks on the door not knowing he isn't in there * Francis?

Kenneth: =3= I'm old and wise that's why

Ollie: HA! No! You're just... Old! OH! And and and stupid! *bursts out laughing and falls off his chair*

Francis: *hears his name being called* hm? Oh merde... *looks outside of Alistair's room and sees Arthur ... sneaks out of the Scot's room and carefully walks up next to Arthur* Arthur?

Alistair; =_=... *staring at Ollie* and that was the worst insult ever...just keep drinking lad, it keeps yet mouth shut

Arthur; *screams like a woman and jumps slapping Francis from the scare* what the!? Francis!?

Francis: Ouch! Oui c'est moi.. Sorry about that...

Ollie: Will do~! *tries to get up but passes out from exhaustion*

Kenneth: Ha! And he told me not to get drunk. How silly

Arthur; where did you come from!? I knocked on your door and you appeared behind me!?

Alistair; I told both of you not to get drunk *glares at Kenneth*

Francis: I had to go to the bathroom...

Kenneth: Pffff. How about you don't get drunk. *takes another shot*

Arthur:...from my brother's room *glaring with arms crossed and foot tapping in a threatening way* well then answer me?

Alistair; I'm not needs to carry your huge arse across the threshold *laughs watching his brother act ridiculous*

Francis: *sighs* I was asked my opinion on a painting your brother made. Thats why I was in there.

Kenneth: *acts extremely offended* Excuse you! My arse is not fat!

Arthur;... You talking about that stupid family portrait one *puffs cheeks out annoyed* I could do better! jealous

Alistair; how would you know from what I can tell you've probably drank enough for me to look like some sexy lass or something and don't lie to me, I want to know from 1 to 10 how likely you'll hump my leg and cry for my affection

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the story and I hope there are some fans out there looking for Scotland X France because I know I was looking for a long time and just needed something to be out there in multiple long chapters. We already have 5 chapters written of the same length so hoping with support, views or fans that I will submit the other chapters quicker than expected. I must remind readers that I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters and this is a purely a fan made story. And Please PLEASE do not leave messages on the topic of Scottish independence or British Politics, this is for fun not for Hate messages.**

 **Being a story we made off from the top of our heads it is alittle rustic and there could be multiple typo's and mistakes made but please try to look past them and guess their corrections as this wasn't expected to be a story ill submit in the first place. Thank you.**

 **Kirklands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I know it might be confusing having the first chapter ending suddenly but that was from having soo many hours given to each chapter to edit, you wont believe this chapter took 3 hours to edit but I got there phew. There are 3 more chapters to upload so ill try to get them up really soon but please some time, got about 15 stories to publish or add as a new chapter and oh boy I'm backed up with stories. Again this story couldn't have been possible without my writing partner Vanti so I love ya girl!.**

 **Ollie = Ireland**

 **Kenneth = Wales**

 **Alistair = Scotland**

 **for those who don't know and they aren't exactly official names and these are fan based. Please Enjoy the story.**

Francis: Angleterre ne soyez pas comme ça. *lightly kisses Arthur on the cheek*

Kenneth: Hmmmmm... -4 outta 10. Lucky for you cuz you're usually a -15.

England; I didn't give you permission to kiss me * annoyed * I'm going to talk to my brother about this! He should no better than letting you into his room!

Alistair: Well jeez never knew you saw me as ugly *lights a cigarette and Laughs* and to think I actually bother exercising and keeping myself clean, what a pity.

Francis: Why is that a problem?

Kenneth: Shhhh... I got the ugly too..

Arthur; because your my boyfriend! You talk to me and not them!

Alistair:... *stops suddenly and glares at kenneth*... Are you calling our parents ugly * rolling up sleeves for a fight*

Francis: So you're saying that I shouldn't talk to anyone besides you?! I can talk to others you know I have friends

Kenneth: Woah woah there hiccups I never said that our parent were ugly! I said we were ugly

Francis: So you're saying that I shouldn't talk to anyone besides you?! I can talk to others you know I have friends

Arthur: am I not enough for you! *tearing up and yelling*

Alistair:... You called me ugly *puts out cigarette and leaps across the table strangling Kenneth* take it back!

Francis: That's not what I meant and you know it!

Kenneth: *face starts to turn pale* S-sorry Bro!

Arthur; fine do what you want! *rushes to his room annoyed and slams the door closed*

Alistair;... Good *widens his eyes alittle and lets go of Kenneth* you get off easy this time but only cause yer drunk, now lets get some shut eye I'm feeling calmer now

Francis: No Arthur! *knocks on Arthur's door* I'm sorry!

Kenneth: Alright! *looks at Ollie who is clearly passes out* What do we do with him?

Arthur; *ignores the Frenchman's yells and goes to sleep *

Alistair;... Hmmmmm * smirks* I got an idea *positions ollie on the ground with Shuggy in his arms, puts one of ollie's shirts on Shuggy and uses red pen to draw lips on Ollie* can't wait to see how he wakes up

Francis: *looks down and sighs, turns his back to the door and slides down until he's in a sitting position* ...

Kenneth: *giggling* Aye he's going to be pissed!

Alistair; anyway *pats Kenneth on the back* time for sleep lad come on *walks up the stairs slowly and sees Francis* wow...what happened here?

Francis: hm? *looks up at Alistair* Arthur got angry at me ^^'

Kenneth: Not surprised there bud.

Alistair: feeling alittle down bud? We can chat it out in ma room if ya want? Like a sleepover, would that be good?

Francis: *remembers what Arthur said* Non it's fine *smiles at Alistair* I'm alright

Alistair; *senses something off* well...okay? Well good luck sleeping with a troubled mind then

Francis: *mumbles* I'm not troubled...* makes a small pout*

Kenneth: G'night everyone! *runs into his room and passes out the moment his head hits his pillow*

Alistair: Well I would be troubled too if the one I cared about was out of reach and feeling emotional or possible beaten up...just a normal reaction *keeps a serious face and walks into his bedroom*

Francis: *sighs* Wait...

Alistair; hmmp? *holding onto his bedroom door and looks to Francis* yes?

Francis: ... I guess having someone to talk to doesn't seem that bad... *sighs and stands up*

Alistair;... Hmm your reaction and tone makes it seem like my offer is painful, I'm not forcing ya you know

Francis: *nervous chuckle* Vraiment? ^^' I didn't mean for it to sound that way...

Alistair; *gestures with a nod of his head* come in my room, I've got some ice cream or chocolates lying around if you want them, I dont eat much treats anyway

Francis: Alright *walks into Alistair's room, thinks: Arthur's gonna kill me if he finds out* ... Sooooo

Alistair; *closes the door behind him* calm down, I won't tell my brother and I have a door to your room behind that bookcase *points to a large antique bookcase* I keep it there incase of fire so just sit down and stop thinking of such silly things like my brother having a huffy fit cause his toy wasn't by his side *sits on his bed and opens a mini freezer from under his bed containing alcohol, irn bru and various cold treats* take anything you want, ma hoose is yer hoose

Francis: Merci ^^ *takes some vanilla ice cream and sits down on a chair next to a desk that contains various small old items*

Alistair; no probs, so? Got anything you want to tell me *taking a can of irn bru and lying back relaxing*

Francis: Well... It's that Arthur can get a little jealous and clingy sometimes.. looks like he feels bad for saying it but he always assumes that I'm somehow cheating on him or something like that.

Alistair; im afraid I cannae help ya with that *sips his can* Arthur has always been like that I'm afraid, even with his pets or our mother he would hold them soo tightly it would suffocate them... he is lucky to have ya since your willing to be around him 24/7 *sits up and puts can down* it will work out though *smiles*

Francis: Oui. I hope so *smiles lightly at Alistair*.. *notices he doesn't have a spoon for his ice cream* Wait a moment. I'll go get a spoon. *gets up from his chair*

Alistair; *takes a spoon out from in the freezer* better take this one, don't want you going out and getting caught by Arthur again afterall

Francis: Oui ^^' *walks over and takes the spoon, almost drops it due to how cold it is* Eek! C'est frai!

Alistair; huh? * picks up the spoon* is it that cold? *looks to his own hands and compares them to the Frenchman's hands* wow...I guess my hands are alittle rough and uhhh seen better days I guess

Francis: I wasn't expecting it to be that cold ^^' *takes the spoon* It's still freezing! How are you able to think that this isn't cold?

Alistair: I do alot of work outside in extreme conditions I guess *nervously laughs wondering how he can handle it too* anyway that's in the past

Francis: *scoops up some ice cream and takes a bite*

Alistair; so can I ask something honestly

Francis: nods *Go ahead.*

Alistair; if you left Arthur to date me would Arthur be angry because your with me OR because he lost you, answer me your opinion.

Francis: ... *bites his lip* ... Probably the first one...

Alistair; well thats something for you to think about *drinks more down from his can and sighs* and don't think I'm a bad guy...I just point stuff out ya know..

Francis: Non non, it fine. You're right... *takes another bite of ice cream*

Alistair;... *leans over quickly and kisses Francis' cheek*... Thats for earlier...and keeping me company is all...

Francis: *blushes but turns away* This is exactly what Arthur was worried about! He's jealous Alistair. He thinks i'll abandon him for you..

Alistair; *eyes widen and puts hands up* wow! Calm down Francis you'll wake up everyone yelling like that, just calm down...and Im afraid I cant help you with that...I've been feeling that emotion for like *ponders for a moment* 500 years about...just calm down and lets talk...

Francis: *sighs and nods* Je m'excuse... Yeah.. I guess we could talk about this...

Alistair; okay, sorry I gave you the kiss just...calm down... *looks away not wanting to talk the Frenchman out of his relationship any further, it would be unfair*

Francis: It's fine... Let's just keep it between us.. I already know both you and I won't tell anyone about it *cracks a small smile to try and lighten the mood a little bit*

Alistair;... You know Francis the way Arthur treats you...is the way you treat me...but let's just pretend that didn't happen just like the affection I just showed you *walks into his attached bathroom and locks the door*

Francis: Non attend-! *hears the bathroom door lock* ... Merde.. *puts down ice cream and runs an arm through his hair* C'est toujours ma faute... *walks over and knocks on the bathroom door* Alistair?

Alistair; *unlocks the door with a big grin on his face snickering* got ya

Francis: Hé! *crosses arms* That wasn't funny.

Alistair: Well I think you deserved it alittle not thinking of my feelings when you say that *stares at Francis with a deathly serious expression* or am I wrong?

Francis: *looks away avoiding the Scots gaze* Oui, you're right. I'm sorry. I still need to think about.. All of this. I don't want Arthur finding out that you kissed me even if it was only on the cheek.

Alistair; your trying to hide a kiss on the cheek from my younger brother who hits you, slaps you, says mean things to you, jeez...what's gotten into you the last 500 years...? Must have been that modern art phase *laughs*

Francis: That isn't funny. *sighs*

Alistair; im not laughing I'm hysterical, honestly I dont think I can watch him treat you like that anymore, your a strong country, you have amazing art, cuisine, a beautiful and popular language and heck I even love Paris even with all the tourist hating people there, why be pushed around

Francis: *clenches his fists on both sides* I don't know! I try so hard to make him happy in hopes that I'll win his affection. I do things for him to try and show him that I care. But now I'm realizing that it isn't working.

Alistair; *realises something and looks to francis with a sad expression*... You love my brother that much?

Francis: Yeah... Don't worry about it... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came here. I'm just making things worse aren't I?

Alistair; no...no please don't be sorry... If you honestly love my brother that much I shouldn't be stepping in, I should apologise

Francis: It's alright... *looks at a grandfather clock noting that it's past twelve It's late.* We should both get some rest.

Alistair; before you go, can you do me one thing * takes his ring off and gives it to Francis* it was our mother's ring, can you give it to Arthur, as a present might make him like you more, can maybe even use it to purpose...hell like I was going to use it anyway *laughs nervously rubbing the back of his neck* doesn't even fit me that well

Francis: *looks at the ring in astonishment* Non non I can't take this. It's too precious

Alistair; you can and you will, I'll one day see that ring on Arthur's wedding finger and his hand will be wrapped in your warm embrace okay *sounding like an order and gets up moving the bookcase revealing the door* now get going I have something I need to... *spots the painting*... You... Fixed it?

Francis: Oh! That! ^^' Oui I fixed it... I know I didn't ask permission and I'm sorry about that. I hope your not angry with me.

Alistair; how could I be angry at that *shakes head and smiles hugging Francis* thank you, the stitching is flawless but I expected no less, now get tae yer room and get some sleep alright *gestures to the exposed door*

Francis: smiles Merci. You get some rest as well *opens the door and walks back into his bedroom*

Alistair; * looks away from the door instantly and drags an old chest out taking a dark green cloak familiar to only a few of his close family and friends, he then walks out into the hallways making way down the stairs, eyes glowing green stand out from the shadow casted from the cloak*

Francis: *sits down on his bed and looks at the ring for a while, observing every small detail about it. He decided to leave the ring temporarily on his night stand and got ready for bed*

Alistair; *stepping out his front door being careful not to wake the unconscious ollie, walking to his stables locating his favourite jet black stud, pressing his face against its long nose he lets out a sobbing smile and sets up the black horse's tack and mounts slowly since his arm is bandaged come on lad, time to visit our old home rearing the horse and then riding off into the complete darkness of the country side*

In the morning

Arthur; *knocking on Francis' Door* wake up!

Francis: *wakes up* Hmm? *sits up and stretches before quickly hiding the ring in a drawer in the nightstand.* O-Oui? I'm up

Arthur; *opens the door and steps partially inside the room* well come on then everyone is downstairs ready for breakfast *leaves the door open and walks downstairs* is breakfast ready yet?

Kenneth: Yup! Almost!

Ollie: (snore)- wakes up Hm what? What happened last night... *looks over at the dog sleeping besides him with HIS shirt* What the fuck?

Arthur; where is Mr grumpy from yesterday? *arms folded and ironically looking the most grumpy out of the brothers*

Ollie: How am I suppose to know eh? *looks in the mirror seeing the red marker all over his lips. He grid his teeth together, his face becoming the same shade as the marker* KENNETH! *storms into the kitchen and starts to strangle Kenneth*

Kenneth: ACK- IT WAS SCOTTY! *starts to suffocate* LET GO!

Ollie: *lets go of Kenneth and runs over to the sink. He tries washing the marker away with water* This better come off!

Francis: *comes walking downstairs looking half asleep* Bon matin...

Arthur;. Stop messing around you two *ignoring France so he can yell at his brothers and then walks to the fridge for food*...*it was empty* there is nothing in here seriously!? Has Alistair not even been to the shops yet?

Kenneth: I'm eating dry cereal... *scoops some of the cereal with a spoon and munches on it*

Ollie: Scot usually doesn't eat breakfast and gets most of his food from the lake or from hunting.

Arthur;... Worst breakfast ever *slowly turns* how does he expect us to eat then with no food?

Alistair; *walks in bloody and carrying a dead deer over his shoulder*

Francis: *screams when he sees Alistair coming in all bloody* Sacré Bleu! You scared me!

Kenneth: nice catch brother!

Ollie: *now attempting to wash off the marker with soap and water* OmO

Arthur: *covering his mouth feeling sick from the smell and sight and mumbling through his hand* I am not eating that

Alistair; *throws it down on the ground laughing* calm down princess that's not for you it's fay the dogs *walking to Arthur and using one bloody much to Arthur's reluctance to poke a bloody dot on his forehead like they used to as children when hunting* calm down I'll feed ya what ya want, also guess who I found at the front door when I walked in

Alfred: papa! *runs in at the spritely youthful kids along with the shy Matthew who were Arthur and Francis' kids whom Arthur denied often raising together*

Alistair; seems they didn't like their babysitter *smiles*

Francis: Mes garçon! *scoops both of his boys up one in each arm, bombards them with kisses*

Arthur; =M= stop smothering them honestly...they should be in trouble for being here in the first place...

Alistair; *smiles laughing and walks upstairs to get changed*

Alfred; you were gone soo long! *clings to Francis*

Francis: Je le sais.. I'm sorry mes petits. What are you two doing here? How did you get here?

Matthew; uncle Scott picked us up and said he needed us to cheer you up because you missed us

Alfred; that and he said you and mummy were in trouble and that we could fix it by cuddling you *cuddles tighter*

Arthur; =_= well thats absurd we are in no danger...

Francis: Oh he was probably being silly ^^' *knows what Alistair meant but keeps it to himself* Come here Arthur! The boys came here to see you too!

Arthur; alright...but only because the boys are here... *walks over and hugs the boys* but you two really shouldn't be here, it's dirty *trying to not look at the dead deer*

Kenneth: The only thing that's dirty here is Ollie!

Ollie: *turns around and glares at Kenneth*

Matthew; *holds in laughter as much as possible*

Alfred; *laughs as loudly as possible* We have such cool uncles

Arthur;... Never say that out loud again...

Kenneth: Don't be so grumpy Arthur. I could've said worse =3=

Ollie: I don't want to hear it

Francis: Now now ^^' don't start fights

Alistair; *walks down carrying everyone's bags packed and ready to go* alright party is over guys sorry *has a smile on his face*

Arthur; Huh? We just got here?

Francis: Ouais..

Kenneth: That's no fun little brother!

Alistair; aye aye i know, look we will all see each other again soon anyway alright

Francis: Alright. *remembers that he left the ring in a drawer.* Wait here I'll be right back *puts down the two boys and runs upstairs*

Alistair: *helps Arthur pack away his bags and looks back at his brothers* next time we should do the meeting in Wales, I've missed your place alot *smiles*

Kenneth: Yay! *smiles brightly*

Francis: *finds the ring* phew ^^. *puts it in his pocket and walks back downstairs*

Alistair: *once packing up all the carriages he smiles waving to them all and returns to his dogs laughing*

Days went into years quickly for Britain as a whole, the next meeting was held in Wales however this was delayed by some unfortunate circumstances. the world wars. Britain went through its stresses and problems working soo closely with one another, Ireland left from lack of support and Wales was undermined while Scotland was sent on the front lines. Those years felt like they wouldn't end for the Brit's, fighting side by side brother with brother and nephew with uncle, loss was already expected and accepted before it even occurred.

Finally years after a ray of hope shone down on the brothers their meetings can resume and their recovery.

Alistair: *arriving in Wales, arm in a sling from battling on the front lines in France to the very last breath of the war*... Never thought I would see this place again * smiles and walks up to the front door.*

Kenneth: *swung the door open before the Scot could even knock. He looked tired yet still had that joyful glow to him. He ran up to Alistair and gave him a hug before they could even exchange words*

Alistair; *shocked at first but then pats his eldest brother on the back with a smile and laugh * I've missed ya more you know... * hugs alittle tighter Gripping onto the welshman's shirt alittle*

Kenneth: *sniffles a little bit and lets out a half hearted laugh* Yeah.. *lets go of his brother and gets a good look at him* My my you haven't changed a bit! You had the exact same arm broken during our last meeting!

Alistair; aye I'm alittle clumsy like that *laughs and then hears the sound of a baby cry* huh? *Alistair knew there were rumours that Kenneth had found a girlfriend before the war and conceived a nation child before the war but he figured it wasn't true, because they mentioned a human girlfriend, one that died during the bombings leaving the child in safety* is that...a baby?

Kenneth: Oh! Right. The little guy has been keeping me company *nervous laugh* I better go check on him! Come in an make yourself at home! *rushes back into the house to check on the small child*

Alistair: *slowly walks into the house and looks around* wow...this place changed alittle *sees photographs that weren't there before and even an extra bedroom where the baby cries were produced* Kenneth... Do you have a child?

Kenneth: *cradling the small infant, swaying side to side* Aye... I do.

Alistair; *gasps into a big grin seeing the baby and whispers Kenneth* O..Oh... my...i can't believe it.. *walks over and looks down at the child from over his brother's shoulder *... Is it a boy or a girl?

Kenneth: It's a girl. She's a cutie, just like her mum *nervously laughs* Her name is Aneira, she represents Gwynedd.

Alistair; *ruffles kenneth's hair playfully* didn't know you had it in you, she is precious big bro *grins and runs his fingers through her still light and new hair* she is amazing, has ollie seen her? Or Arthur?

Kenneth: *smiles* not yet they havent had the chance to come through with the war and all.

Alistair: Well this is a time to celebrate then *smirks* and you called yourself ugly, maybe she just didn't get your looks *teases* but she sure has your eyebrows and nose *snickers*

Kenneth: *chuckles* Everyone inherits the eyebrows brother. The only ones that didn't were Matthew and Alfred.

Alistair; your right there *laughs and smiles at the baby girl and leans down kissing her* welcome to this big crazy family

Returning home after celebrating in Wales about the world wars finally ending and the birth of a new member of the family

Arthur; *returning to his castle the same way it was left and opens the door, lighting some candles and smiles finally being home again, sitting infront of the fireplace in his favourite chair he found peace...too much peace, the castle was silent... It's soo quiet... sighs feeling alittle blue until he feels a familiar fuzzy being underneath his hand, Shuggy had forced himself under his master's hand making him pet the dog's back* aww Shuggy I've missed you more * gets out the chair and smiles curling up infront of the open fire hugging Shuggy...his only dog that remains.*

Only a following year after there was a sudden call from ollie, something about another part of Ireland being born, Scotland couldn't quite believe it himself then again the irishman was usually swinging around bars and being over sociable so it was no wonder how he found himself a girlfriend

Alistair; ollie!? *rushing into his house panicking arm fully healed and wearing a modern uniform of blue with a white cross infront*

baby starts crying from the noise the door made from being swung open

Ollie: Alistair! *grumbles* I just got the baby to sleep..

Alistair; oh...Sorry *smiles nervously and slowly closes the door behind him and walks closer to ollie* I just...I panicked from your call was all...

Ollie: Aye aye there's no need to panic. I was just excited that's all. *cradling his child, getting it to slowly settle down and go back to sleep* So how are the others *speaking in a hushed tone*

Alistair; * whispering aswell* huh what do you mean the Others? Come on Ollie I've never met your kid before no one has, let me have a good look at the bairn, is it a boy or a girl * grins* I bet it's a girl, cause your the protective type

Ollie: *smirks* Y'a got it wrong sucker. It's a boy. His name is Conor. And don't think that I won't be protective of this little guy.

Alistair; well lookie here, a newborn boy and a Kirkland none the less, ya did good Ollie hugs ollie and looks down at Conor atleast Gwynedd will have a play mate, she is still barely a toddler and Arthur has that little Peter boy, this family is getting awful full grins Im going to need a list for christmas and birthdays

Ollie: Ugh. So much spending. I'm gonna run out of money from my pockets and I won't even have enough to go and by myself a beer

Alistair; shakes his head with a smile ya never learn, I'm sure you'll manage and even then I'll get ya beer so you don't go insane, but congrats ollie I can't wait to celebrate this little guy, how about a party tomorrow for him huh? Cause I got something I have to do today in afraid.

Ollie: Yeah sure. Sounds good Alistair smiles

Alistair: Alright see ya tomorrow with all of the family * waves and walks out closing the door behind him as gently as possible as to not wake up Conor again.

Slowly walking home he smiled thinking of babysitting the newborn trio in his life, the numerous faces shouting for their uncle to push them on a swing or to help them see something up high, once seeing his castle he opened the door to face the large painting he created all those years ago, stitching and all.

The stitchings made him smile knowing the Frenchman was out there and carried some feelings for him, that was enough for the scotsman.

Stepping into his lounge he sat in the all too familiar chair infront of the open fire waiting on a phonecall, and soon enough the phone rang. Picking it up Alistair began to smile...then he looked confused and then no emotion was displayed. Watching the open fire he noticed how quiet the castle was...he was truly alone now for the first time in a few centuries... Shuggy died that afternoon from old age.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and just to remind all of the readers I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters so this is a completely fan based story so please don't sue me. I know this pairing is rare and not often done or looked at but I hope I managed to interest a few into its workings and ideas. I may create different stories with a familiar or same pairing if you would like, please comment or give me a message if you have ideas on that matter.**

 **If you liked the story I hope continue to read and lots and lots of chapters to come so look forward to them, don't worry the lovable old brother scenes will be back and in bucket loads with the new children to raise. Thank you for reading.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
